Le coeur d'un fils
by Sairina Thranduiliel
Summary: Les relations entre Elrond et ses parents n'ont jamais été faciles. Longtemps il est parvenu à dissimuler, mais à l'arrivée en Valinor des années de non-dits volent en éclat. Peut-il se réconcilier avec ceux qui l'ont conçu ou est-il déjà trop tard pour celui dont le cœur crie "Je suis le fils de Makalaurë !" ?
1. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée en Valinor

Bonjour tout le monde ! Sachez que je travaille encore sur les prochains chapitres de mes autres fics, et que j'espère publier l'un d'eux prochainement.

* * *

Frodon eut beau apprécier le voyage en bateau, il fut soulagé lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les Terres Immortelles. Alors qu'ils descendaient du navire, une elfe s'élança vers le seigneur Elrond, qui en perdit sa contenance et son calme de toujours pour courir vers lui. Ils s'étreignirent, pleurant et riant en même temps.

\- « Rían, Rían » ne cessait de répéter le demi-elfe.

Ce ne fut que plus tard que le Hobbit se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une autre femme contemplait le couple avec tendresse de ses yeux gris identiques à ceux d'Elrond, et se rapprochait d'eux.

\- « Mon fils ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce, emplie d'une joie profonde.

C'était donc Elwing, cette observatrice jusque-là silencieuse ! Il s'attendait à voir la mère et le fils s'étreindre tendrement, mais cela n'arriva pas. À la place, le demi-elfe – que Frodon avait toujours tenu pour le plus sage de tous – l'ignora froidement et, tenant la main de son épouse, lui tourna le dos.

Il demeura froid et silencieux jusqu'au soir, sauf avec Celebrían, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Le repas eut lieu en présence des familles royales des Teleri comme des Noldor, et Eärendil, le noble Eärendil lui-même, y assista, échangeant quelques mots avec Bilbon.

Durant le festin, Olwë s'adressa à Elrond en ces termes :

\- « Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, Eärendilion.

\- Pardonnez-moi, seigneur, répondit le demi-elfe d'une voix neutre, mais Eärendil n'a aucun fils qu'il puisse clamer comme étant sien, ni même aucun enfant. » La réponse jeta un froid et les elfes échangeaient des regards dont ni Frodon ni Bilbon ne comprirent toute la teneur, tant se mélangeaient les sentiments. Le silence dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Eärendil, reposant sa coupe, ne le brise.

\- « Alors qui clameras-tu comme ton père ? Ces Fratricides qui t'ont arraché à nous ?

\- Si Makalaurë et son frère s'étaient contentés de nous enlever, et n'avaient pas combattu et tué, nous n'aurions jamais rien eu à leur pardonner, répondit férocement Elrond. Makalaurë est mon père, pour tout ce qui me concerne, tout comme il était celui d'Elros.

\- Comment oses-tu rejeter ton propre sang ? éclata Elwing. Tu me brises le cœur, mon fils ! » Les sourcils de celui-ci se levèrent.

\- « Te briser le cœur, à toi qui m'as conçu ? Et comment dis-moi ? Comment puis-je briser ce qui n'a jamais existé, hormis pour un joyau ? » Des murmures éclatèrent dans la salle.

\- « Et pour ce qui est de rejeter mon propre sang, je l'ai rejeté dès l'instant où _le sien_ a souillé le sol. » Elwing pâlit tandis qu'Elrond continuait sur sa lancée :

\- « Assume tes actes, fille de Dior, et peut-être comprendras-tu alors. Rappelle à ta défaillante mémoire l'acte commis deux heures _avant_ que les fils de Fëanáro et leur armée ne franchissent les portes de Sirion, révèle-le à tous, et ce jour-là peut-être pourrai-je te considérer comme autre chose qu'un être monstrueux et hypocrite. »

Il se leva et quitta la salle d'un pas vif, laissant derrière lui incompréhension et malaise.

* * *

Elrond est assez OOC, je sais, mais c'est ma vision du personnage quand il s'agit d'Elwing.


	2. Chapitre 2 : D'Olwë et Maglor

Bonjour ! Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été très occupée avec les cours. Je vais quand même essayer de publier un peu plus régulièrement mais je ne promets rien.

* * *

Maglor contemplait d'un air pensif la rivière qui coulait en face de lui. Ses yeux argentés brillaient d'un éclat inhabituel ; il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'Olwë ne savait pas déchiffrer, qu'il n'aurait pas su déchiffrer même du temps où le fils de Fëanor ne savait rien lui cacher.

\- "Je ne comprends pas l'amour qu'Elrond te porte" finit par déclarer le roi des Teleri, brisant finalement le silence. Makalaurë ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant d'abord monter le silence, un silence lourd de mots tus, lourd d'émotions violentes qu'on n'avait pas laissé éclater, un silence épais, brutal. Un silence-muraille, un silence-épée, un silence qu'Olwë mourait d'envie de briser. Tout en étant incapable de le faire. Ses lèvres lui paraissaient cousues l'une à l'autre, et lourdes, si lourdes.

\- "Il fut un temps où je ne le comprenais pas moi-même" déclara gravement le Noldo sans regarder celui qui avait été un ami... puis un ennemi.

\- "Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?" répondit la voix mélodieuse, la voix de l'enfant prodige qui n'était plus un enfant. "Une question si simple et si complexe à la fois. Que me demandes-tu vraiment, Olwë d'Alqualondë ? Pourquoi ai-je suivi mon père et mes frères à l'heure la plus sombre, et trahi mes amis ? Pourquoi Elrond m'aime-t-il comme son père et hait-il à ce point celle qui l'a mis au monde et abandonné aussitôt ? Pourquoi Elwing la Blanche est-elle aussi... je ne sais comment décrire cela... Pourquoi Eärendil lui-même n'a-t-il que peu d'importance pour ses enfants ? Des raisons, il y en a, et tant que je ne saurais les compter. Jamais il n'y a une réponse seulement à une question. Trop de choses se mélangent. L'univers lui-même n'est qu'un inextricable mélange d'éléments."

Olwë ne sut pas quoi dire. Quand l'enfant, le fils du feu, était-il devenu aussi sage ? Qu'était-il donc advenu ? Comment un meurtrier, un être qu'on croyait dénué de tout sentiment après de pareils crimes, pouvait-il en savoir autant ?

\- "Tu dois pourtant avoir des réponses, toi qui as... élevé Elrond et Elros." Le rire mélodieux de Kánafinwë résonna dans l'air, avant de cesser abruptement.

\- "Ce que tu penses, Olwë, dis-le ! Quu'aucune barrière ne transforme ta pensée. Je sais ce que tu crois. Ce que vous croyez tous. Et je sais aussi que tu ne le croiras pas, mais jamais je ne leur ai fait le moindre mal. Je les ai traités comme mes enfants, je les ai aimés, les aime et les aimerai même quand le monde finira. Tu m'insultes plus en me croyant si naïf qu'en me traitant avec le mépris que tu ressens et que tu tentes en vain de garder derrière la barrière de tes lèvres !"

La colère jaillit brusquement, manquant étouffer le roi des Teleri tant elle était violente.

\- "Très bien ! Comment donc as-tu réussi à manipuler ces deux enfants pour qu'ils te considèrent comme leur père et haïssent ainsi leur propre sang ! De quoi, de quel évènement Elrond parlait-il donc hier ? Et…" Il ne put poursuivre, tant la rage qui animait ses mots était grande. Un sourire triste flottait sur les lèvres de Makalaurë, remplaçant le rictus agacé né lors de son mouvement de colère précédent.

Le silence resta, apaisant cette fois. La colère d'Olwë retomba légèrement, tandis qu'il contemplait le visage fin de l'autre elfe, si triste, si… si vieux et plein d'une souffrance ancienne. Kánafinwë n'était plus l'enfant et l'adolescent qu'il avait connu, cela il le savait déjà, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi peu violent. L'image d'un monstre assoiffé de sang et de violence était née dans son esprit après le Premier Massacre Fratricide. Maglor n'était pas ce monstre. Malgré ses crimes, il avait gardé quelque chose de l'enfant passionné de musique et de poésie, qui riait sans cesse et semblait ne pas connaître le sens du mot tristesse. Il était, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, encore un être capable d'aimer et d'être aimé, non cette créature qu'on décrivait comme pleine d'une ardente colère, qui n'avait d'intérêt que pour les Silmarilli.

Étaient-ce donc ces quelques restes de pureté et d'innocence qui avaient conduit les Valar à le libérer après moins d'un siècle et à déclarer que les souffrances endurées lors de l'exil, et cela particulièrement après la défaite de Moringotto ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une façade et Maglor, comme Melkor avant lui, avait-il trompé la sagesse et la trop grande bienveillance de Manwë et ses pairs ? Olwë ne sut pas quelle réponse apporter aux questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur la berge, imité par son cadet. Les deux elfes restèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ne voulant pas être trop proches l'un de l'autre. Finalement, Maglor se tourna vers Olwë et retira la cape brune qui l'avait jusqu'alors enveloppé, dévoilant de fines cicatrices sur son épaule gauche, la tunique mauve ayant glissé. Le roi des Teleri se figea, surpris, et se rapprocha, approchant ses doigts des cicatrices. Makalaurë eut un léger mouvement de recul, et Olwë, réalisant son geste, replaça rapidement sa main le long de son corps. Le Noldo esquissa un vague sourire, si triste que malgré lui le roi sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- "Qu'est-ce…" Il ne parvint pas à continuer, maudissant l'émotion qui l'empêchait de parler et de finir ses phrases. Il leva les yeux et sursauta en remarquant que Maglor venait de se rapprocher, faisant basculer ses jambes sous lui. Le fils de Fëanor lui prit la main, tout en rajustant sa tunique.

\- "Russandol n'est pas le seul à avoir été torturé par un Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse que, malgré l'ouïe particulièrement développée de leur peuple, Olwë peina à l'entendre.

\- Je fus capturé par des orcs et mené dans les donjons de Barad-dûr, où je fus torturé par Sauron, jusqu'à mourir. J'ai erré dans les cavernes de Mandos jusqu'à ce qu'on me relâche. La suite, sans doute tu la connais." Olwë hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- "Quant à Elrond et Elros… Je les ai traités du mieux que j'ai pu, mais ne me blâme pas pour leur ressentiment envers leurs géniteurs, car je n'en suis pas à l'origine. Concernant l'évènement qu'a mentionné Elrond, je ne te dirais que ceci : interroge Elwing et son époux sur l'aînée de leurs trois enfants." Il se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas vif ; Olwë le suivit pensivement du regard, analysant déjà les paroles de son ancien protégé.


End file.
